


Birthday Gifts

by Latiwings



Series: Here comes after [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, Companion fic to 'Nii-chan', Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latiwings/pseuds/Latiwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tadashi felt threatened because he's not the only spotlight of Hiro's life anymore. Post-movie, teamfic, alive!Tadashi and companion fic to 'Nii-chan'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a bit of you wanted a fic based on the second headcanon in my last fic. I hope this satisfies.

Tadashi never thought he would ever felt threatened.

To be fair, that wasn't the emotion he thought he would get when he found out his friends had become Hiro's friends as well That rapidly changed, though, when Honey insisted they come over to her house on one fine day, without Hiro, and proceeded to lay out plans for the younger Hamada's birthday.

"I'm going to bake a cake and decorate the house with balloons and we can totally surprise him when Tadashi brings him back, what do you all think?" the cheerful girl was as enthusiastic as the sun.

Tadashi blinked.

He'll be honest, it was really weird to see Hiro having friends. Not that he wouldn't want them to stop being friends or anything, but Hiro had never been the type to have friends, and to suddenly have an entire bunch was a little weirder than normal.

"Sounds good," he had agreed easily enough.

He could get into this. He would certainly enjoy seeing his brother's face, after having only small birthdays every year, only to have a huge one this year. If anything, he's glad he made it back before Hiro's birthday.

"Dude, I'm totally going to get him the best present," Fred punched the air, "I'm going to get him something so good, he'll swear eternal loyalty to me."

Gogo popped her bubblegum. "Knowing you, he will swear his entire life wishing he could bleach his brain."

"Hey!"

Honey grinned at the sight. "I'm going to bake the nicest cake he'll ever eat," she said to Tadashi, "I hope you don't mind me indulging him with sweets on that day."

He smiled back at the cheerful girl. "Of course not," Tadashi chuckled, "If anything, I'm spoiling him this year, to make up for what happened."

"It's not your fault, you know," Honey chided him gently, "But what are you getting him?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Turns out, failing to think of ideas under pressure runs in the family.

Tadashi's going crazy trying to think of an appropriate present. "Tools? No, too generic," he had muttered under his breath, "A new jacket? Does he even need another one?"

One would think he knows exactly what his brother wants, but right now, his mind drew up blanks, and Tadashi stared at his assignment papers in his hand. He had been gripping said paper for half an hour now, unable to concentrate, and finally, he gave up, putting it down.

With a sigh, he leaves the school lab, the one that he shared with his brother, only Hiro was out doing errands with Wasabi.

"Gogo, are those electromagnetic roller skates?"

The woman looked up at the question, nodding. "Two small wheels on the front and back, super fast, perfect for getting around town without needing a bike."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you like your bike?"

Gogo popped her bubblegum. "Who says these are for me?" she looked around, making sure a certain person wasn't here before continuing with, "These are for Hiro."

And while Tadashi tried not to think about the amount of trouble Hiro could get using those, he couldn't get rid of the feeling of his stomach plummeting on losing to Gogo in thinking of an awesome present for his baby brother.

* * *

"Honey is doing the cake and party, Gogo is making him really fast rollerskates," Tadashi huffed, "What will you be giving him?"

"Whoa, man, are you scanning his birthday presents?" Wasabi held out his hands in a placating gesture, "You sound like a security guard. I'm not giving him anything dangerous, if that's what you're thinking."

"I'm not doubting you," Tadashi sighed, shoulders slumping down, "I don't know, man, I-I just...I don't know what to give."

Wasabi paused, eyes widening.

"Are...are you being insecure?"

"No!" the older Hamada snapped a little too fast, "I mean, yes, no, maybe a little." He rubbed a hand over his face, "I don't know, I just..."

"Why not just give him whatever you usually give on his previous birthdays?" Wasabi set his tools down and sat across Tadashi.

"I need to make it great," the older Hamada clarified, "It needs to be spectacular."

"Well," Wasabi shrugged, "I think he'll like whatever you give him anyway. It doesn't need to be as awesome as you think."

"It needs to catch his eyes among all the presents that you guys will be giving and it's not easy!"

"...Are you sure this is not your brother complex talking?"

"I don't have a brother complex!"

"Sure," Wasabi commented dryly, "Everyone believes that, sure."

"You're not helping."

"Look," the other teen reached out to pat Tadashi's shoulder, "Like Hiro said, think of it from another angle! Use that big brain of yours."

The older Hamada looked a little too pleased. "...I'm the one who taught him that."

"Both of you have brother complexes."

"WE DO NOT!"

* * *

"Nii-chan, you don't look too good."

"New project," Tadashi brushed it off.

Hiro frowned, from his seat in front of his computer. "I don't remember seeing you work on anything big in our lab."

"...schoolwork," Tadashi amended, sitting down, taking off his cap and placing it on top of his knee.

"Lies," the younger Hamada's tone was deadpanned, "Baymax, oww."

Tadashi didn't manage to stop Hiro in time as Baymax inflated in their room. As the healthcare robot stood up, he successfully managed to knock Mochi off one of the smaller tables, sending the cat yowling and out.

"Baymax, scan Tadashi please," Hiro requested.

"No wait, you don't hav-"

"Scan completed."

Tadashi facepalmed.

"My scans indicated that you are undergoing heavy stress and requires relaxation. Otherwise, you might just fall sick."

"I'm okay, really," Tadashi protested, "You heard Baymax, I'm just stressed because of school. It happens."

"If you say so," and oh gosh, Hiro was looking at him with those huge, worried eyes and Tadashi feels super guilty as a brother. Damnit, and to think he can't even think of a good birthday present. What did he ever do to deserve an angel like Hiro as his brother?

"Hey, I promise I'll be alright, okay?" Tadashi pulled his baby brother up for a hug, "I'm just trying to catch up with everything, being in the hospital for a month does mess up one's time." And he ruffled Hiro's hair, dropping a sloppy kiss on his forehead for a good measure.

"Ewww!" the fourteen year old wiped the kiss off, but he's smiling now, "Alright, alright! Just, if anything's wrong, you're not allowed to hide it, understand? Nii-chan, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes, cross my heart," Tadashi laughed, "Now why don't you show me your project?"

There's a light in Hiro's eyes, and he hastily dug into his bag. "So I was working on Baymax's program, not overriding anything, of course, just adding some stuff and oh, damn-" The fourteen year old cursed, "I left my hard disk in school."

Tadashi cuffed him on his head for the curse, eliciting a yelp from the smaller boy.

Careless Hiro, he must have been too tired to the point of forgetting his stuff. If only he could store everything in one place, and not have to transfer data between two computers all the time...

Tadashi suddenly straightened up, an idea entering his head. That's it! He got the perfect idea for a birthday present!

"I'll be right back!" he plucked his cap from where it fallen on the floor, rushed out of the door, down the stairs, and out of the shop before Hiro could even say his name.

The fourteen year old look at Baymax with a dumbfounded look. "What happened?"

"I could not scan him because he was out of my range too quickly," Baymax tilted his head, "But he seems very excited."

"Huh," Hiro blinked, "Okay...I guess?"

* * *

Wasabi wasn't lying when he said Fred lived in an unbelievable place.

"Tadashi, my man! Come in, come in!"

Okay, he owes 20 bucks to Wasabi now. Tadashi really thought the other man was joking about Fred's living space.

"So, you were looking for me?" Fred puffed his chest, "In dire need of a superhero? Because I'm always in service!"

"Nothing that big, Fred," the older Hamada chuckled, "I just wanted to ask some questions."

"Shoot away!"

"Wasabi says you have the means to get certain, specific hardwares?"

Fred sat down heavily on the sofa, taking a bite from the cupcake that Heathcliff served both of them. "Is this for your kid genius' birthday present?"

Tadashi gawked. "How did you -?"

"Instincts, it's called instincts," the other teen said dramatically, "Yeah, sure, I can get hold of whatever you want. Mark my words!"

The older Hamada breathed a sigh of relief. That settled some of the issues. The rest of the programming he would do it himself. It's not something he's used to building, but he will do it.

"Aren't you curious about my awesome gift for Hiro?" Fred grinned, "Wasabi said something about your brother complex, bro."

"I do not have a brother complex," Tadashi huffed, only to earn a snort as a reply, "And even if I say I'm not, you're still going to show me, aren't you?"

"Got that right," Fred scrambled and went to grab something, coming back with a thin book, putting it in front of the older Hamada. "Ta-daa!"

"Big Hero 6?" Tadashi read the title of the comic book.

"Yup!" Fred grinned, "Hiro liked these superheroes who popped out of nowhere and saved San Fransokyo a few months back, so I thought it would be freaking awesome to commission an artist to draw several comics of them. Look, I even inserted us in."

Tadashi flipped the comic book, feeling impressed. The comic tells the superheroes' story, of course, and the superheroes were them. There's Gogo as the yellow one, Wasabi as the green one, Honey as the pink one, Fred in a monster suit, Hiro as the main purple one and the red one is him.

"I didn't know Hiro's into superheroes," Tadashi murmured.

"Well yeah, since we-" Fred hastily cut himself of when Tadashi raised a questioning eyebrow. Of course, he didn't know, how could he have been so stupid to forget. "I mean, since we thought we lost you to the fire, superheroes were a good way of thinking of what-ifs, you know? Besides, you're his hero anyway."

Tadashi felt his cheeks heating up, before tilting his cap forward to hide his face.

"I suppose if it makes him happy, I guess," the older Hamada handed back the comic, "I'll take my leave, now."

"Sure! See you later man!"

And when Fred closed the door, he let out a sigh of relief.

That had been too close! Hiro had told them to keep their second identity hidden for a bit, unable to figure out a way to tell his brother without sending the older Hamada into a state of panic.

He looked at the comic book cover, where they were drawn in their costumes and Tadashi replacing Baymax instead.

Fred grinned.

Hiro's totally going to freak, but the opportunity had been too good to pass up.

* * *

The day was finally here.

"Tadashi, sit down, or I'll make you." Gogo threatened, unable to take the older Hamada's pacing anymore. Here they are, sitting in Honey's decorated living room, just waiting for Wasabi to get the kid genius here.

"Thank goodness that Wasabi's the one getting him," Fred snorted, casually flipping his wrapped present in the air and catching it, "If Tadashi drives his moped in this state, he's bound to get into an accident."

"Accident!" Tadashi yelped, "What if they get into an accident on the way back-"

"Tadashi calm down!" Honey soothed, shooting a look at Fred, "That's just your nerves talking now. Relax, I'm sure Hiro would like your gift."

"O-of course," the man rubbed a hand over his face, "I mean, I hope. I mean, for sure, I guess, I mean -"

Gogo rolled her eyes, popping her bubblegum.

Then, there was the sound of engine outside the door, and there was Baymax's voice.

"My scans indicated that-"

"SURPRISE!" Honey threw the door open, beating Baymax to the revelation, "Come here come here come here. Surprise! Do you like it, do you like it!?"

"Wow," Hiro's eyes were wide, "For me?"

"Who else?" Gogo pulled him for a brief hug, "Happy Birthday, genius."

"Happy Birthday, little man!" Fred pulled Hiro aside, "Here's my present! Open it and be amazed! Be very-"

"Hiro, here's mine," Wasabi plucked Hiro out from Fred's overwhelming excitement, much to the fourteen year old's relief, "I hope you'll find it useful."

"One by one guys!" Honey brought out the cake, "Candles and food first, presents after~"

"Unbelievable," there's a smile in Hiro's eyes, and for a moment, Tadashi thinks he looks like he's eight again, with round, wide eyes and a child's grin.

"You better believe it," the older brother ruffled his hair, "C'mon, Honey baked the cake herself."

* * *

"Electromagnetic roller skates? Wicked!"

"That doesn't mean you are allowed to go to shady areas still."

"Nii-chan! I outgrew that already!"

Tadashi rolled his eyes, but he secretly really, really hoped that Hiro outgrew those. Otherwise he might need to resew a new GPS into Hiro's hoodie (the old one was getting rusty, he barely made it in time to the scene before) and he might need to install one in Baymax too, just in case.

Wasabi's gift had been a magnetic tool set, an entire tool set that has neat markings for where the tools are placed and arranged by magnets. Honey was thanked repeatedly for her extremely well done, creamy chocolate cake.

And when Hiro opened Fred's present, his face was priceless.

"I don't believe you," the boy flipped through several pages, "How did you do this?"

"I have my ways," Fred smirked, pretending to tilt a fancy hat and hiding in the shadows, "Dude, I totally gave the best present."

"Nu-uh," Gogo popped her bubblegum again, placing a hand on her hip, "Nothing beats my skates, monster boy." The smirk on her face was proud...and an undeniable, quiet challenge to the entire group, right over Hiro's head.

"Guys, guys, everyone has great presents, alright?" Wasabi tried, really, "Even Honey's chocolate cake."

"The chocolate cake was great," Hiro piped up, "I like chocolate."

And Honey cooed over him, thanking him for the praise, but everyone could see that the cheery girl was very pleased.

Wasabi chuckled nervously, not expecting a single competitive bone in Honey, of all people, but apparently she does have a bit and behind her, Fred and Gogo were still bickering on who got the greatest gift. "Uh, Tadashi? Dude, your present?"

Hiro perked up.

Tadashi nearly dropped said present.

"Uh, h-here," the older brother cursed himself for even stuttering. Why was he being so nervous anyway? It's just a present! It's the thought that matters, right? He can't help the inadequate feeling running through him though, at the sight of his friends' presents to his baby brother.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hiro looked at him oddly, "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine, why won't I?" Tadashi yelped, "J-just, yeah, your present, of course. It's not great, but it's going to help, totally going to help, totally awesome, well not as awesome as-"

"Nii-chan, you can shut up now."

Tadashi shut his mouth.

Hiro opened his older's brother present carefully. It won't be the first time if Tadashi decided to give him a tech-related present, and those require a certain level of care.

"Wow, a laptop?"

Even Gogo and Fred stopped bickering to see what the present is about. Hiro held up a small, light weight laptop, the design sleek and elegant, and the fourteen year old caressed it with wonder in his eyes.

Tadashi coughed, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I know you are still using my old laptop, for a long time now, and just maybe, it's time for you to have your own, personal one," more nervous gestures, "I mean, it's not the greatest in the world but I programmed it myself! I mean, I did get help from Fred for some parts but yeah, now you can store your stuff and work from anywhere instead of being restricted in places and-"

Hiro cut him off with tight hug, burying his face into the older Hamada's chest.

"It's perfect, thank you."

The team muffled their laughter at the super pleased look on Tadashi's face.

* * *

"Thank you for the terrific night guys."

"No problem Hiro," Honey pulled Hiro into a hug, "We would love to do it again." She dropped two kisses on his cheek, and it's a testament to how much Hiro likes her by not rubbing them away.

"Be careful on the road guys," Wasabi advised, and the two of them promised that yes, they'll follow all the traffic rules and yes, they'll wear helmets.

Sure enough, they pulled into the cafe without much problem, carrying Baymax's case up to their room. On the table, Aunt Cass had left them a note saying that she slept first, and promises of a good breakfast tomorrow.

"Today was awesome!" Hiro stretched on his bed, chuckling.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Hiro pushed himself up and rested his head on his hands, watching as Tadashi moved about in the room, cleaning some messes and packing up some stuff for school tomorrow, before a cheeky look lighted his features.

"You want to know who's present is the best?"

Tadashi froze, and tried to sound super casual when he replied with, "Go on."

"Aunt Cass and Baymax's. The gummy bear jar they gave me was totally worth."

"What!?" the older Hamada gawked, only for Hiro to burst into a fit of giggles at the look on his brothers face, "Are you serious?"

Hiro tried to put on a straight face, but end up dissolving into a bunch of giggles again. "Tadashi, the look on your face!"

"Why you little rascal!" And the laughing became louder as Tadashi dived at Hiro and began tickling him, "Now surrender and admit that my present's the best!"

"Never!" Hiro howled, tears running down his cheeks in mirth, "Okay, okay! Your present's the best, I swear, I surrender!"

Tadashi stopped tickling, his own laughter fading as he lay down beside his brother on the bed.

Comfortable silence.

"Who told?"

Hiro tilt his head up to face his brother. "Honey, cause she's worried and Fred, because Fred."

"I'm going to prank Fred the next time I see him."

The younger Hamada snickered, before turning on his side and snuggling to Tadashi. "Everyone's presents are the best."

"Mhmm."

"And the party's the best," Hiro mumbled, eyes drooping, "...Tadashi? Sleep with me tonight?"

Tadashi's smile was wide, and he fondly ruffled Hiro's hair, "Of course, you big baby."

Hiro giggled softly, and buried himself more.

"...Nii-chan?"

"Mhmm?"

"You being here's the best..." Hiro's mumbles were getting softer, "Best...birthday..."

Tadashi blinked, before hugging his brother tighter.

"And you're the best, Hiro."

* * *

When Aunt Cass went to the boys' room to wake them up the next morning, she couldn't resist taking a photo of the two of them, sleeping soundly in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> New Headcanons
> 
> \- Hiro alternates calling Tadashi by his name and by Nii-chan as a way to comfort himself. Instinctively he thinks that if he does it enough times, Tadashi stays. (Besides, in the manga, he calls Tadashi 'Nii-chan' all the time) 
> 
> \- Honey might be demure and sweet, but if challenged she has her own kind of fire. After all, she's super hyped up about explosions. XD
> 
> \- Hiro is totally going to tell Tadashi about their superhero duties. Just, not now. Hopefully soon. Maybe. Fred couldn't resist bragging though, in the form of commissioning items, art and other stuff on their superhero stuff, all without revealing their identities.
> 
> \- Baymax gives a jar of gummy bears to Hiro for every birthday. The boy never gets tired of it.
> 
> \- Hiro and Tadashi shares a lab in the uni. They insisted.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, prompts, ideas and critiques are welcomed ~ :)


End file.
